Roller Coaster
by Elenhin
Summary: Bo and Luke in a Roller Coaster. Based on a comment from the actual show.


Author's Note: Bo and Luke in a Roller Coaster. Based on a comment from the actual show.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for Vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_Roller Coaster_**

"This is gonna be so much fun." Bo exclaimed happily, unable to restrain his joy.

"It will if we ever get there, step on it will ya." Luke told him from the passenger seat of General Lee.

"Okay, okay." Bo pointedly pushed the pedal as far down as it would go. He could feel the General lift up his nose as he shot forward.

"Y'all know, I'd rather get there late than never, so just take it easy now boys." Daisy said from the backseat where she and Cooter sat. Their uncle Jesse had freed them for the day so that they could head to the city and a big visiting fair there, and Cooter had decided to tag along.

"Way ya drive Bo, I'm kinda thinking we're already there." Cooter grinned. He didn't really mind at that, riding with Bo was always exciting. "Just keep it 'tween the ditches okay."

"You got it." Bo grinned as the General seemed to sprout wings as he took the top of a hill and they sailed through the air before landing again on the other side. "Yeahaw!" He shouted as he blasted a round on the horn.

"Like a kid in the candy store." Luke sighed, grinning to himself even as he gave Bo a look to tell him he was just a bit to childish for grown men's company.

Bo pulled up at the fair, they got their tickets and head inside, then Bo and Cooter stood there rubbing their hands together. "What do we do first?" Cooter asked.

"Lets try that there wheel there." Daisy suggested at the big wheel spinning the small basket looking carriages high up in the air. "I bet we can see all there is from the top."

"Sure, sounds like a good plan." Luke agreed.

It was a slow thing, but they enjoyed the view from it, looking out over the fair and the city. Bo and Cooter kept leaning over this side and that side to get a better look until Luke was sure they would get thrown out if it if they didn't sit down.

Next they went and tried to win Daisy a big plush bear by striking down cans with sand bags. Though Daisy immediately gave the bear away to a small child who hadn't been able to win. She was laughing over the way her cousins were all over the place, even Luke was running around like a small boy trying to take all the sights in. Bo also kept buying himself a snack every here and there when he came across the stands. As if they hadn't planned to eat lunch there.

They laughed at some of the shows, and tried to trick Cooter into having to go around against their 'strongest man in the world,' show, the one that promised ten bucks to anyone who could beat him.

"Ya know, we really could use ten bucks." Bo said thoughtfully, as he looked at the man.

"Forget it." Luke grabbed his shirt and pulled him away. "That one there knows how to punch, he'd knock you out cold, and then ya'd miss all of the fun."

Daisy nodded with a grin. "He's right Bo, now come on, lets find something else to do."

They strolled along for a bit, trying to decided what ride to go on.

"Hey, they got some cars over there!" Bo suddenly shouted.

"Yeah," Cooter leaned back and hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans as he saw where Bo pointed.

"You two had better not be serious." Daisy told them shaking her head.

"Oh, come on now Daisy." Luke urged her. "Now, it's the perfect ride for those two, anything else might scare them ya know." He grinned as he looked to where a dozen cars were spinning on a round platform, not one kid there was older than ten, and it had to be the slowest thing on the whole fair.

"Cute." Bo muttered.

"That's for the children." Daisy objected.

"And those two are children." Luke pointed out.

"Hey, I resent this deformation of character." Cooter took on an offended expression.

"Cooter," Bo draped an arm around his shoulders. "Ya can't get a character ya ain't got deformed."

"You have a point there, buddyro'." Cooter grinned. "Now lets find something fun to do here."

"How about that one?" Bo asked pointing to a big roller coaster standing at the far end of the fair. It was one of the biggest one.

"I can't believe we've missed it so far." Luke shook his head in disbelief, lets get at it.

They headed there, Bo and Luke insisting on getting in the front wagon. "I don't wanna miss anything of that." Bo grinned as he watched how all the people in it screamed in terror at the steep fall of the ride.

Daisy shook her head over boys in general, but agreed to it. Her two cousins got in the two front seats, while she and Cooter took the two seats behind them, then they were away. While they climbed up to the peek Bo was once more trying to lean out of it to peer down at the ground, and at the first downward plunge he let out another excited Yeahaw, the first few turns was the same. Bo shouting in excitement. Then she noticed how they got more quiet and figured they didn't find it as exciting after all.

The ride came to a stop, and the safety hatches opened to let them out and let in new passengers.

She and Cooter climbed out still laughing.

"Hey, you two, get out of there." An attendant suddenly called, and Daisy glanced at her two cousins. There Bo and Luke were, sound asleep in the first wagon.

"Hey, I men you two." The attendant came over, then he saw how the two boys were sleeping, and how Cooter and Daisy could hardly stand straight for laughing so hard.

"Those two are asleep." The baffled attendant said shaking his head. "They fell asleep in that thing there." He shook his head again, not really believing it. "What's wrong with them two?"

"Oh, ain't nothing wrong with them." Cooter grinned. "Reckon they just didn't find it to exciting." He reached out his hand and shook Luke's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, wake up. We're all back down again."

"Huh." Luke blinked.

"It's over?" Bo asked sleepily looking around.

"Yeah, and they want y'all to get out." Daisy laughed. "Come on now boys."

"I can't believe I missed all of it." Bo complained as he crawled out. "I mean, I thought it'd be really exciting like, but there was nothing to do."

"I told ya the way ya drive we didn't need to go here." Cooter slapped Bo's back. "Seems only way to keep ya awake in that thing would be to let y'all drive it."

"That would be something." Bo grinned looking back at the roller coaster.

"Oh, no." Daisy grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away. "Lets find something to eat now, okay."

"Sure." Bo grinned eagerly at the mentioning of food. He supposed they could try the roller coaster one more time, see if he could stay awake then. For it really looked kinda exciting. He supposed he could always ask Cooter to keep him awake. Now however he headed over to the hot dog stand in search of some good food.

The End


End file.
